luckandlogicfandomcom-20200213-history
BT02 Believe
__TOC__ Gallery BT02-001.png|Overtrance of Holy Light, Yoshichika BT02/001 BT02-002.png|Fluttering Whip of Love, Tamaki BT02/002 BT02-003.png|A Hero Once Again, Yoshichika BT02/003 BT02-004.png|Pain Pain Go Away♪ Tamaki BT02/004 BT02-005.png|Sublime Vow, Athena BT02/005 BT02-006.png|Shield of Fortitude, Yoshichika BT02/006 BT02-007.png|Built Trust, Tamaki BT02/007 BT02-008.png|Lost Logic, Yoshichika BT02/008 BT02-009.png|Persuade with Love, Venus BT02/009 BT02-010.png|Repelling Evil, Tamaki BT02/010 BT02-011.png|Shield Smash, Yoshichika BT02/011 BT02-012.png|Scarlet Whip Coming Apart, Tamaki BT02/012 BT02-013.png|Lovely Dress, Tamaki BT02/013 BT02-014.png|Proficient Command, Yoshichika BT02/014 BT02-015.png|Intervention Obligation, Yoshichika BT02/015 BT02-016.png|Rescue Prayer, Tamaki BT02/016 BT02-017.png|Talents of a Logicalist, Yoshichika BT02/017 BT02-018.png|Goddess of Wisdom and Strategy, Athena BT02/018 BT02-019.png|Goddess of Love and Beauty, Venus BT02/019 BT02-020.png|Victory Together, Tamaki BT02/020 BT02-021.png|Tenacious Fortification, Yoshichika BT02/021 BT02-022.png|Who's the Next Opponent? Tamaki BT02/022 BT02-023.png|Combination Play, Yoshichika BT02/023 BT02-024.png|Mission of a Logicalist, Tamaki BT02/024 BT02-025.png|Desire to Grow Stronger, Yoshichika BT02/025 BT02-026.png|Peaceful Day Off, Tamaki BT02/026 BT02-027.png|Trance Talent, Yoshichika BT02/027 BT02-028.png|Philanthropism, Venus BT02/028 BT02-029.png|Tears of Joy, Athena BT02/029 BT02-030.png|Keeper & Center Back BT02/030 BT02-031.png|Reflection BT02/031 BT02-032.png|Honey Embrace BT02/032 BT02-033.png|Patriot Smash BT02/033 BT02-034.png|Quiet Square BT02/034 BT02-035.png|Gigantomachia BT02/035 BT02-036.png|Explosive Leader, Veronica BT02/036 BT02-037.png|Binding Snake Venom, Yukari BT02/037 BT02-038.png|Snake That Glares at Frogs, Yukari BT02/038 BT02-039.png|Total Elimination, Veronica BT02/039 BT02-040.png|Heat Detection, Yukari BT02/040 BT02-041.png|Fueled by Revenge, Veronica BT02/041 BT02-042.png|Diligent Manager, Yukari BT02/042 BT02-043.png|Covenant Decree, Quetzie BT02/043 BT02-044.png|Observing Septpia, Nemesis BT02/044 BT02-045.png|Lure to Minefield, Veronica BT02/045 BT02-046.png|Air Transportation, Yukari BT02/046 BT02-047.png|Shrine Maiden of the Gods, Yukari BT02/047 BT02-048.png|Many Bombs, Veronica BT02/048 BT02-049.png|Frontline Commander, Veronica BT02/049 BT02-050.png|Try Hard, Yukari BT02/050 BT02-051.png|Snake God, Quetzie BT02/051 BT02-052.png|Goddess of Anger and Punishment, Nemesis BT02/052 BT02-053.png|Wounded Headstrong, Veronica BT02/053 BT02-054.png|Opportunity in a Pinch, Yukari BT02/054 BT02-055.png|Burning Sentiments, Veronica BT02/055 BT02-056.png|You Won't Get Away! Yukari BT02/056 BT02-057.png|Seasoned Warrior Clown, Veronica BT02/057 BT02-058.png|Precise Support, Yukari BT02/058 BT02-059.png|Ladylike Day Off, Veronica BT02/059 BT02-060.png|Thanking for Hard Work, Yukari BT02/060 BT02-061.png|On a Chopping Board, Quetzie BT02/061 BT02-062.png|Teaching, Nemesis BT02/062 BT02-063.png|Electric Shock Order BT02/063 BT02-064.png|Three Day Feast BT02/064 BT02-065.png|End of Guilty BT02/065 BT02-066.png|First Impact BT02/066 BT02-067.png|Trick and Torment BT02/067 BT02-068.png|Venomous Amphitheater BT02/068 BT02-069.png|Arrogant, Olga BT02/069 BT02-070.png|A Match for a Thousand, Chloe BT02/070 BT02-071.png|Sabre Dance, Chloe BT02/071 BT02-072.png|Overtrance of Despair, Olga BT02/072 BT02-073.png|ALCA's Number One Aggressor, Chloe BT02/073 BT02-074.png|Fallen Angel Allure, Olga BT02/074 BT02-075.png|Race to the Scene! Chloe BT02/075 BT02-076.png|Infer and Go, Valkyrie BT02/076 BT02-077.png|Paradise Together, Lucifer BT02/077 BT02-078.png|Despair or Destruction, Olga BT02/078 BT02-079.png|Finishing Blow, Chloe BT02/079 BT02-080.png|Eroding Darkness, Olga BT02/080 BT02-081.png|Going All Out, Olga BT02/081 BT02-082.png|Celebration of Coexistence, Olga BT02/082 BT02-083.png|Piercing Faith, Chloe BT02/083 BT02-084.png|Transcendent Field Vision, Olga BT02/084 BT02-085.png|Straight Line, Chloe BT02/085 BT02-086.png|Goddess of War, Valkyrie BT02/086 BT02-087.png|Opening the Gates to Other Worlds, Lucifer BT02/087 BT02-088.png|Serious Effort, Olga BT02/088 BT02-089.png|The Battle is Just Beginning, Chloe BT02/089 BT02-090.png|Overwhelming Strength, Olga BT02/090 BT02-091.png|Easy as Pie, Chloe BT02/091 BT02-092.png|Waiting for Her Cue, Chloe BT02/092 BT02-093.png|Merry Alliance, Olga BT02/093 BT02-094.png|Looking for a Covenanter, Olga BT02/094 BT02-095.png|Checking Out New Stuff, Chloe BT02/095 BT02-096.png|Ruler of Sept-Heaven, Lucifer BT02/096 BT02-097.png|Close Encounters of the Third Kind, Valkyrie BT02/097 BT02-098.png|Chloe's Surprise Plan Filled with Holes BT02/098 BT02-099.png|Gravity Star BT02/099 BT02-100.png|Decider Battle BT02/100 BT02-101.png|Satan's Birthday BT02/101 BT02-102.png|Successive Duel BT02/102 BT02-103.png|Madness Jail BT02/103 BT02-104.png|Released from the Curse, Mana BT02/104 BT02-105.png|Good Job!! Mana BT02/105 BT02-106.png|Paving a Way to the Future, Mana BT02/106 BT02-107.png|Breaking Out of Her Shell, Mana BT02/107 BT02-108.png|Dietary Guidance, Artemis BT02/108 BT02-109.png|Rapid Fire, Mana BT02/109 BT02-110.png|Patient Gun Point, Mana BT02/110 BT02-111.png|Staying Smile, Mana BT02/111 BT02-112.png|Sleeping Smile, Artemis BT02/112 BT02-113.png|Bullet from High Altitude, Mana BT02/113 BT02-114.png|Capable Sniper, Mana BT02/114 BT02-115.png|Target in Sight, Mana BT02/115 BT02-116.png|Sword of Ice, Mana BT02/116 BT02-117.png|Supporting Mana, Artemis BT02/117 BT02-118.png|Ambush Bullet BT02/118 BT02-119.png|Stardust Archery BT02/119 BT02-120.png|Moody Poetry BT02/120 SR BT02-001-SR.png|Overtrance of Holy Light, Yoshichika BT02/001 BT02-002-SR.png|Fluttering Whip of Love, Tamaki BT02/002 BT02-003-SR.png|A Hero Once Again, Yoshichika BT02/003 BT02-004-SR.png|Pain Pain Go Away♪ Tamaki BT02/004 BT02-005-SR.png|Sublime Vow, Athena BT02/001 BT02-036-SR.png|Explosive Leader, Veronica BT02/036 BT02-037-SR.png|Binding Snake Venom, Yukari BT02/037 BT02-038-SR.png|Snake That Glares at Frogs, Yukari BT02/038 BT02-069-SR.png|Arrogant, Olga BT02/069 BT02-070-SR.png|A Match for a Thousand, Chloe BT02/070 BT02-071-SR.png|Sabre Dance, Chloe BT02/071 BT02-104-SR.png|Released from the Curse, Mana BT02/104 BT02-105-SR.png|Good Job!! Mana BT02/105 SP BT02-003-SP.jpg|A Hero Once Again, Yoshichika BT02/003 BT02-004-SP.jpg|Pain Pain Go Away♪ Tamaki BT02/004 BT02-005-SP.jpg|Sublime Vow, Athena BT02/005 BT02-036-SP.jpg|Explosive Leader, Veronica BT02/036 BT02-038-SP.jpg|Snake That Glares at Frogs, Yukari BT02/038 BT02-071-SP.jpg|Sabre Dance, Chloe BT02/071 BT02-105-SP.jpg|Good Job!! Mana BT02/105 SCR BT02-G001.jpg|Athena BT02/G001 BT02-G002.jpg|Yoshichika Tsurugi BT02/G002 Category:Gallery